


Perfect

by Aspiring_TrashPanda



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Usopp gets the girl, Usopp needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspiring_TrashPanda/pseuds/Aspiring_TrashPanda
Summary: Usopp puts extra care into everything he gives Nami, but will she ever notice?  Fluffy one shot!
Relationships: Nami/Usopp (One Piece)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece. That's all the genius that is Eiichiro Oda.

The _Thousand Sunny_ was the closest it would ever be to silent, rocking gently back and forth on the small waves of the New World. It was late, Usopp was sure, but exactly how late escaped him as he tinkered away in his factory. He sat on the wooden floor, legs folded beneath him as he fiddled with the smooth steel beneath his fingertips. He wondered if the moon outside was shining brightly, or if it was obscured by passing clouds. He was grateful for the warm yellow light of the lanterns that hung above him. Working by light of porthole was never ideal.

  
He turned the staff over in his hands, searching for any scuff or nick that he had missed.

  
It had to be perfect, because it was for her.

  
When they had reunited on Sabaody Archipelago, she had asked him to upgrade her Sorcery Clima-Tact to better incorporate the technology she had acquired while studying on Weatheria, and Usopp had welcomed the challenge. It had taken quite some time to complete such a project, but he felt he had really outdone himself this time. The new staff was sleeker, retractable, packed with the knowledge of the weather island and Skypeia, not to mention far more stylish. He liked the orange stripes. They reminded him of her tangerines, of the way her hair fell in loose waves around her face.

  
When he gifted her weapon to her, he was nervous. He fumbled over words and rambled on for too long.

  
“Behold!” He exclaimed, “The Sorcery Clima-Tact 2.0! Made especially for you by the brilliant genius, Captain Usopp. I promise, you won’t find a better model anywhere. I made sure it was perfect, because you deserve the best.”

  
Her doe eyes shone with excitement as she laughed, “Of course it’s perfect, Usopp! You always make sure your friends are equipped with your best inventions.”

  
He yawned. He could use a nap.

***

  
Usopp sat on a rocky beach, Tone Dial in hand. He watched the waves roll in with a soothing roar, not the thunder of a turbulent sea, but the soft growl of the tide. Gulls squawked overhead, and his captain’s laughter sounded in the distance. The sniper did not mind Luffy’s signature snicker. It was a reassuring noise for every member of the Straw Hats, and he was sure it would serve the right purpose when captured along with the birds and the sea. 

  
The soundtrack had to be perfect, because it was for her.

  
Upon return to the _Sunny_ , Usopp found her tending to her tangerine trees. The sun was beginning to set, setting her hair aflame in the golden light. Her plump lips twitched up into a casual smile as she saw him approach.

  
“Hey Nami,” He started, fishing in his shoulder bag, “I heard you talking to Robin about nightmares, and that you’re having trouble sleeping.”

  
She narrowed her big brown eyes, “You shouldn’t eavesdrop, Usopp.”

  
“I know, I know,” He grimaced sheepishly, a faint blush dusting his long nose, “But I had an idea. I recorded some soothing sounds in this Tone Dial to help you fall asleep. You know, like white noise.”

  
He handed her the shell shaped technology, nearly flinching when her fingers brushed his. She examined the Dial with interest, her expression softening. 

  
“Can’t have our navigator falling asleep at the helm, right? Leave it to the great Captain Usopp to come up with the perfect solution, because you deserve the best.”

  
She shot him a dazzling smile, all pearly white teeth and squinted eyes. She laid a hand on his shoulder and sang, “What would we do without you? You always take such good care of all of us.”

  
She sauntered away, hips swishing unintentionally. 

  
He stared out at the sunset, deciding he would go make Luffy laugh.

***

  
“Usopp! Look at all the little shells we found!”

  
The sniper stared as hundreds of tiny, multicolored shells were dumped onto the lawn of the Sunny, directly at his feet. They shone in the sunlight, a rainbow of hues sparkling like diamonds, reflecting in his dark eyes and giving him a great idea. 

  
“We should make friendship bracelets,” He looked up at Chopper and Luffy, both nodding enthusiastically at his suggestion. 

  
With his newly bought micro-drill in hand, and the thinnest, most resilient string he could find, he set to carving small holes into the base of every shell. Some were not whole, chipped but still beautiful. If they used all the shells the captain and the doctor had gathered, they would be able to craft nine bracelets with extras to spare. Even so, Usopp began to put aside a selection of pastel orange shells, fully formed and free of any damage.

  
The orange bracelet had to be perfect, because it was for her. 

  
The afternoon was spent with his two friends, stringing shining color coordinated shells together into dazzling bangles. With a fine tipped paint brush, Usopp had delicately written all of their names on their respective jewelry.

  
They passed them out over dinner, Usopp sliding the pastel bracelet onto Nami’s wrist as she took her seat at the table, next to him.

  
He beamed as she admired the pretty shells. Though, he had to admit, the pale orange seemed lackluster in comparison to the fiery locks cascading down her back. 

  
“I picked the nicest shells, free from any cracks or scratches, just for you. The expert jeweler, Captain Usopp, demands but the most perfect materials, because you deserve the best.”

  
She rested her head in her one hand as she held out the arm with the bangle. Her eyes surveyed the dining room table, and an easy expression of comfort glowed upon her face.

  
“It’s so nice how you never leave anyone out. Of course you would choose the best shells for your Nakama,” She nudged him in the side with her elbow, as if his declaration was the most obvious thing in the world.

  
His hands shook as he lifted his fork and dug into the dish Sanji had placed in front of him.

***

  
His pencil scratched across the rough paper, before pausing. He replaced his writing utensil with an eraser, eager to redo his last line. 

  
The sun was just starting to rise, and she was up surprisingly early. Sitting at the little garden table by the planters filled with Robin’s flowers, and his very own Pop Greens, she sipped at a delicate china tea cup, pinky extended and wistful gaze set on the pink and red hues of the morning sky. He hoped that his Tone Dial had provided at least the slightest bit of relief from the nightmares. 

  
Usopp enjoyed sketching in the early hours of the morning. The ship was quiet, the world still half asleep. It was easier to appreciate the beauty around you when you weren’t trying to fight off Sea Kings and surprise typhoons. It was also easier to appreciate the beauty around you when she was posed so perfectly in front of you, as if asking to be drawn.

  
He led the dark carbon over the paper once more, falling into a trance. He could feel his tongue peeking out between his lips, a tell tale sign that he was in the zone. A Navy warship could sneak up on him at this point. Nothing could break his concentration now. 

  
Nothing except her.

  
“Hey, is that me?!” She laughed, a melodious chime as she peered over his shoulder.

  
“Y-Yeah,” He stuttered, feeling extremely self-conscious, “You moved though! I need to get your eyes right.”

  
She hummed in amusement, returning to her seat and resuming her contemplation of the ocean. Or, she pretended to do so for his sake. 

  
He added some final shading and used his eraser to aide in the highlighting process. His index finger was covered in dark grey smudges. He wondered if he had rubbed his face at all, if there were any pencil marks under his nose or across his cheek.

  
He ripped the paper from his sketchbook, passing it to her with a flourish, “I, the world renowned artist, Captain Usopp, have captured your perfection, because you deserve nothing but the best.”

  
She was quiet as she gazed at his drawing. Her deep, beautiful eyes darted up to meet his, and she smiled… a strange smile. It was a smile he had never seen before. A tight, strained, forced smile.

  
Standing, she took her tea cup, and made for the women’s quarters.

  
Usopp blinked. Maybe he did have pencil on his face.

***

  
It was well past midnight when there was a soft rap on the hatch of the crow’s nest.

  
Usopp acknowledged the visitor before looking over at the entrance to the room. He assumed it was Luffy, coming to take over watch. He stared out at the sea, at the large moon that shone in the clear sky. The soft silver glow lit slivers of the round nest wherever the rectangular windows sat in the wooden walls. He liked being on watch for the very opportunity of basking in the moonlight. It seemed poetic, and fueled the artist inside of him. 

  
“Hey, Usopp,” He heard her voice, and his head swiveled around as fast as possible. 

  
Something was wrong. Her hands were held behind her back, and she only ever did that when she was scared. He stood swiftly, rushing forward with urgency. Perhaps his Tone Dial hadn’t been enough. Perhaps the nightmares were back.

  
“Nami!” He worried, rambling again, “What’s wrong? Are there intruders? Wait, no. There hasn't been any ships near us all night. Unless... A stow away from the previous island?!”

He buried his hand into the large bag that hung from his shoulders, thumbing the handle of his slingshot.

  
"What?" Her brow furrowed and she cocked her head to the side, “No, no stowaways, idiot. Nothing's wrong.”

  
Usopp frowned, “Nah, you only ever stand like that when you’re nervous.”

  
She took a moment to process his words before laughing heartily, hands still firmly held behind her back. “No, no,” She insisted, a soft pink tinting her fair skin, “I, um, I have something for you, actually.”

  
Passing him a delicately rolled piece of parchment, she took a step back, waiting. Usopp could have sworn she was biting her lower lip anxiously.

  
He unrolled the map, his hands shaking. The tremors of his fingers were okay, though, for he didn’t need to read the words that were written across the chart, anyway. He knew them all by heart. 

  
On the paper before him, was an expertly drawn sea chart of the route the _Going Merry_ had taken, every island, big and small, that the beloved ship had sailed by or stopped at. Each island made sure to note if there were mountains, or forested areas, with detailed illustrations. She had even drawn a little doodle of the Elbaf giants they had met at Little Garden. 

  
When the route met Water 7 for the second time, there was a large caricature of the ship herself, inked with great detail, and even more love. 

  
Usopp thought his heart would burst out of his chest.

  
“Nami…” He started, but he couldn’t find the words that he wanted to say. An entire dictionary worth of words would never be enough to express his gratitude.

  
She held a dainty index finger up to his lips, gently shushing him. He shivered under her light touch.

  
“I traveled all around the Grandline to chart the perfect course, just for you. Because I, the best damn navigator there ever was, think _you_ deserve the best.”

  
And then, her plump lips were on his and her expert hands were in his hair, tugging the elastic keeping it contained free. He felt her silky hair brushing against his trembling fingers, and he pushed a hand into the small of her back, holding her against him. 

  
She was so warm, so soft, so sweet. She smelled of tangerines and freshly mown grass and lightly scented soap. She tasted like mint toothpaste and citrus. She wound her fingers through his wild curls and sighed contentedly into his lips, as he finally regained control over his stunned body to wrap her up in his arms. He picked her up, using the opportunity to show off his new found strength, spinning her around and sending her orange hair swirling around them like a fiery halo. He never wanted to put her down. He wanted to stay in this moment forever. 

Just Usopp and Nami, giggling in between kisses, and simply trying to give the other their best.

  
When she pulled away, she placed her forehead against his and stared into his dark eyes. The affection that swam in the depths of her irises surprised Usopp, and he felt the butterflies in his stomach sing the hallelujah chorus. 

  
“Now, that’ll be two thousand berries.”

  
When he yelped in surprise, she laughed, turning away from him and making for the hatch of the crow’s nest. Shooting him a glance over her shoulder, she winked.

  
“For the chart. The kiss was free.”


End file.
